Secretly In Love
by SweetyBella23
Summary: This is a Brathan fanfiction. Something alike season four. There's Psycho Derek and Naley's relationship during Brathan's friendship. Brooke is being abused by Derek, Nathan's a bit jealous and Haley wants to help.
1. Summer Madness Turns To Big Time Trouble

* * *

Hey, everyone! The first thing I need to say is that this is my first story, so I wanted to ask you to take it easy on me. The second thing is something you need to know to understand the first chapter:

Brooke is with Derek sense the summer, when they met at Nathan's party. Nathan and Haley are together and Haley is pregnant, just like in season three. Now she's in a pregnancy with risk, which will make Brathan have some stuff together during the story.

* * *

**Summer Madness Turns To Big Time Trouble ((Chapter One))  
**

* * *

Brooke Davis was in the couch, wondering why she was dating Derek, Peyton's brother.

At summer, when Lucas dumped her for Rachel, the new slut dressed as cheerleader, Brooke was so upset that she though she would be stuck in her room the whole summer, with pool parties happening everywhere and Brooke Davis burning the invites she's got in her mail box. That was what happened, until Nathan Scott call her to his private party, personally, at Friday, midnight, waking Brooke from a nightmare with Lucas.

At his party, she met Derek.

**_*__flashback*_**

**_The door bell rang, making Brooke Davis jump in her bed. She walked towards the door and saw Nathan Scott staring at her._**

**"_What the hell you want, Nathan? I'm trying to sleep here." Brooke yelled, feeling a crazy want to slap him across the face._**

**"_Sorry, Davis." Nathan smiled. "I was only trying to get you__ to my party, sense you been burning all the invites you get. What's your plan? Be stuck in your room until graduation?"_**

**_Brooke laughed and__ Nathan's smile shinned, like if he had just seen Haley walk towards him._**

**"_Is this some sort of dare Haley gave you, so you could have her the whole night and she wouldn't run away to Lucas's place?"_**

**"_No, this is not." Nathan's smile faded. "This is me feeling sorry about what my stupid big brother did to you."_**

**_Brooke smiled at him. "Thanks, Nate." She sighed. "Then, yes, I'll go to your party."_**

**"_Great!" Nathan jumped and kissed her cheek. "See you there, Davis!"_**

**"_What about the invite?"_**

**"_Don't you come with that. Midnight, tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you in my house." He walked away before Brooke could reply._**

**_Brooke smiled at Nathan, then laughed of him, for the crazy things he used to do before and that kept doing._**

**_*ends flashback*_**

She smiled at the memory and saw Derek walk out the room.

"We're going out." Derek said, putting his coat on.

"Derek, I don't wanna go out. I'm tired."

"Yes, you're coming out." Derek slapped her across the face hard, hurting her already purple eye from the last time he had punched her. Derek tried to pull her out and then gave up.

"Whatever."

Brooke looked down as her tears fell down her face, hearing Derek shut the door behind him.

Brooke had planned another excuse to the bruises in her face. It was becoming obvious to everyone that was something else. It was so common, that almost nobody was noticing it anymore.

* * *

Haley James saw her boyfriend walk in, coming from his basketball pratice.

"How was it, babe?"

"Fine, fine." Nathan kissed her cheek and sat by her side. He could see in her face that she was worried.

"What is it, Hales?" He asked, after a while.

"I'm worried about Brooke. She's been upset lately and her bruises are getting worst."

"I know.I'm worried too." Nathan sighed. "I wish she could tell us the truth."

"I think she's scared. Of telling the truth. Like if the consequence was going to hurt her even more."

"Yeah." Nathan's voice became an low whisper. "I think that Derek guy is hurting her."

"What? Derek? He's totally in love with her."

"It looks like that, but what if he's pretending?"

"You know what, I want you to go over to Brooke's place to talk to her. Maybe she'll tell you something."

"I doubt so." Nathan said, quietly, feeling hurt about Brooke's indifference about him. She had never looked for him after she met Derek. Nathan wasn't jealous, he only wished she were still interested in have a friendship with him.

Nathan got up and walked until the door. "Yeah, you're right, Hales.I'm gonna talk to her." He closed the door behind him, leaving Haley confused about he's reaction to Brooke's name.

* * *

The door bell rang and Brooke jumped with the sound of it. She was sure that wasn't Derek, 'cause he had a key and would open the door and run back to the room, like usually. For a least, something was still like in the summer.

Brooke opened the door and saw Nathan staring at her, just like he had the last time he went there.

"Nathan, are you doing here?You shouldn't be at the pratice?"

"The coach let us out earlier."

"Let us out or you ditched again?"

Nathan has gotten confused, not only about Brooke's tone of voice, but also because she knew him so well even though they never seen each other. "Well, okay, I ditched. But you know you can keep secret about it." Nathan looked up and met her eyes.

"Sure. Come on in." Brooke opened the door to let him in and went back to the couch.

Nathan looked around, looking for somewhere to sit. "Sorry, buddy, we only have one couch." Brooke laughed at Nathan's confused expression. "Come here."

Nathan sat by her side and kept quiet for a while. "What's going on, Brooke?"He asked, turning to face her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, feeling fear about what the answer would be.

"I mean, you don't see me anymore, you don't see Haley anymore, you don't see Peyton, you don't see your friends. And that's been more than a month already."

"So? All I'm doing is spend more time with my boyfriend." Brooke turned to face him too, forgetting about the new bruise she wanted to hide.

As soon as Nathan saw it he looked straight at it which make Brooke glare at him and then realize what was wrong.

"Who did this to you, Brooke?" Nathan asked, looking at the bruise.

"Nobody.I felt." Brooke lied, praying for him to don't make more questions about it.

"Could you tell me the truth, please?"

"I'm telling the truth." Brooke said, turning away from him in the couch.

"Brooke, please." Nathan begged and she turned back to face him.

"Don't you get it?" Brooke yelled. " If I tell any of you, I'll involve you guys into trouble. And I don't want this." Brooke walked out the house and Nathan followed her. "Okay, you don't have to tell me 's not my business, anyway. But could you please come with me to my place so we could do something together?"

"Why, Nate?You don't even like me." Brooke started to walk away again.

Nathan runned until her and got her arm. "Because I missed you."

"You have?"

"Course I had. You were my friend, Brooke. I missed you when you walked away."

Brooke looked at him in tears. "I'm sorry." She said and he pulled her into his arms.

"So, you come?" Nathan said, smiling, after Brooke walked away from him a little.

"Okay." Brooke said, after she though for a few seconds. She pushed her tears away and Nathan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, taking her until his car.

* * *

Brooke laughed, watching Nathan run after her through the beach and fall down.

"That's not funny, Brooke." Nathan tried to look mad and Brooke laughed even more, but started to walk towards him.

Brooke sat down by his side. "Are you okay?" Nathan smiled.

"Yeah, specially now that I finally made you go out with me like before." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah, I'm happy about it, too." She said with a smile. "And, besides, you still make me jump when you come to see me, you know?"

Nathan laughed. "Yeah, well, some things never change, I guess."

"Yeah." The silence between them make Nathan start to think about how he felt when Brooke walked away from him to stay with Derek. He never though he would miss Brooke so much. He actually felt jealous and regret because he had invited Derek to the party. He knew he was being selfish and childish, but Nathan just couldn't shake off the feeling that Derek had something to do with the bruises in Brooke's face.

"I think we should go, it's getting dark." Brooke said, interrupting Nathan's thoughs. She was on foot and gave Nathan her hand. "Come on."

He got her hand and both of them started to walk until his car. Back to his thoughts, Nathan decided to try talk to Brooke about Derek again.

"So, how is it going with Derek?"

"Fine." Brooke lied. "But I don't really want talk about right now, okay?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan said, feeling that the things weren't really fine, but he realized that talk about it with her right there would just make things harder between them.

"So, you want to get dinner with me?" Nathan asked, when they were close to his car.

"I don't know." Brooke hesitated, scared of hurt Nathan or make Derek get mad at her. "I think Derek would like to have dinner with me." Nathan felt the fear in Brooke's voice as soon as she said Derek's name.

"Oh, come on, Brooke. Just for one day." Brooke looked at Nathan's face, waiting for her to get his hand and go for it.

"I'm dying to ask you out and when I get the chance you refuse it?" Brooke laughed.

"Okay, silly." She's got his hand as he smiled even more. "But I want a ride home after it."

"Deal."

* * *

"Mom?" Nathan called out.

"I'm here, Nate, i'm cooking dinner.." She saw Brooke by his side. "Brooke, you came have dinner with us."

"Yeah, mom, I hope you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind at all. It's so nice to see you here."

"Yeah, it is.I really missed Nathan, but now I got boyfriend, so things changed a little bit." Brooke made a face, biting her lip.

"Oh, I see." Deb looked at Brooke's face and got worried. "Honey, what happened to you?"

Brooke felt relief when Deb asked what had happened, not who had done that, like Nathan did. "I was working on my drawings and went to get a new pencil, ended with this stupid purple eye." Brooke said with a sight.

"Such a shame. Is it hurting?"

"No, it's okay."

"Mom, I'll be with Brooke in the TV room, okay?"

Nathan took Brooke's hand before have an answer.

"Now, this is pretty cool and I want to surprise you, 'cause you look a little upset and I want change that, okay?" Nathan putted his hands over Brooke's eyes and took her until the room.

"What are you doing, Nathan?" She said, touching his hands.

Nathan slowly took his hands out of her eyes. Brooke looked at the room. Big and dark, a lot of movies on the walls, an awesome TV system.

"Oh, my god!" She screamed, turning to Nathan. "This is amazing."

"Yeah, it has just gotten ready about a week ago and nobody came in yet. We're the firsts."

"Even Haley haven't seen this? I though she was your favorite." Brooke teased, with a little laughed, still taking a look at the room.

"You should bring Haley here some day. It's a perfect place to have sex." Nathan and Brooke laughed.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely. I'm actually thinking about bring some guy here." Brooke said. "If you don't mind, of course."

"I don't mind. You might do it in my next party."

"There will be a next party?"

"As soon as possible, yeah. With my parents here it doesn't works, but I think they'll be out in a few days."

"That's nice. I can't wait for your next party."

"Yeah, me too. I'm only feeling sorry for Haley because the doctor said she can't do this kind of stuff. It's danger to our baby. Which means she can't come."

"She'll be able to go to the prom?"

"I don't think so."

"So, what will you do? You're not going?" Nathan saw disappointment in Brooke's face.

"I don't think so. Who could be my date, if it's not Haley?"

"I could. Derek doesn't wants to go, but I don't want miss anything."

"Well, then, Brooke Davis will be the prom queen this year." Nathan said, watching her as she laughed.

"Yeah, and the prom queen made her own dress as I done Haley's." Brooke said, feeling disappointment for Haley, that wouldn't go to the prom. She sighed.

"Thanks, Brooke. Even don't hanging out with us anymore, you still keep us in mind." Nathan smiled.

"Course I do. Just because I'm a little busy doesn't mean that I don't think about you guys."

Brooke kept quiet, looking around and wondering why Nathan was being so cool with her. It's not like if she had done to him a big favor with Haley's dress. Brooke was so confused. About Nathan's sudden interesting in her.

Nathan was thinking the same thing. Why was he trying to be so close to Brooke all of a sudden?

The silence was broken by Deb's voice. "Dinner is ready, guys!"

Brooke jumped and Nathan laughed.

"Seems that it's not just me who makes you jump." His laugh became lauder as Brooke hitted his shoulder playfully and walked out the doors with Nathan right behind her.

* * *

After dinner, Brooke was ready to go home, but Nathan begged for her to stay to watch a movie with him in the new TV room.

"So, what you think about test the TV room with me?"

"Nate, I really can't. I had a lot of fun with you today, but I have to get back home."

Nathan's face grew in disappointment, but he agreeded with her. "Yeah, you right."

Nathan looked down and Brooke felt that she could make a exception with him. She knew Derek might not even be home and she was tired of sleeping in the couch.

"Okay, fine, you won." Brooke said as Nathan looked up. She expected for a smile, but Nathan's face was still with the same expression.

"Nate, what is it? Are you okay?" Brooke asked, worriedly, walking towards him.

"Nothing." Nathan answered. "I'm all right."

"Okay." Brooke was getting confused about Nathan's mood. She was sure that he and Haley were cool because he was in a good mood before. "Let's go?"

Nathan looked up and though about the question. "Yeah, sure."

He walked until the room as Brooke stood still for a minute, trying to keep up with Nathan's night mood, changing the whole time. She walked in and shut the door as Nathan went to the couch, waiting for her.

"What were going to watch?"

"This crazy bloody horror movie." Nathan said with a little smile.

"Okay, Freak." Nathan laughed. "Seriously, your mood changes are making me crazy."

"Ha." Nathan said and looked back at TV. Brooke did the same, trying to ignore Nathan's reaction and trying to find an answer to the changes in his mood. After a while, she decided that Nathan had a lot of things in mind, things that she would never think. She sighed and looked back at TV, trying to be focused on the movie.


	2. Living A Fairy Tale

**My Note: This chapter is sort of silly and it's not totally focused on Brathan. More Brooke/Haley, Brooke/Lucas and then Brooke/Nathan.**** Naley too. Just a little bit of each.**

* * *

Living A Fairy Tale ((Chapter Two))

* * *

Nathan moved in the couch and opened his eyes. He saw Brooke sleeping by his side.

He smiled at the vision of the sleeping Brooke by his side. It was almost like when he used to find Brooke asleep in his house after some party. That memory was faded in his mind. He was dating Peyton back then and he was a jerk, but he wished he could be back there to make everything different. Be a good boyfriend to Peyton and a friend to Brooke. He wished it was only them. No Lucas, no Haley.

Brooke moved by his side and opened her eyes slowly. She jumped at the sight of Nathan by her side.

"Nate?" She asked, still half asleep and not sure if she was really awake. "What I'm doing in your house?" Brooke fixed her hair and looked around. Then, she looked back at Nathan.

"I think we fell asleep during the movie." Nathan said, still unsure. He looked at her.

"Your hair is a mess." Nathan said and Brooke looked at him.

"What?" She asked, trying to be sure if he had said something about her hair.

"I just said your hair is a mess." Nathan said slowly, so she could understand him.

Brooke was about to do something childish, but she didn't care. She knew Nathan wouldn't mind, either.

"Oh, I am?" She said and moved a little closer to his face. "So do you." Brooke started to mess up with Nathan's hair using her hands. "Now you're just like me, Nate."

She kept messing up with his hair 'till she feel his hands in her hips as Nathan tickled her.

"No, Nate, please, stop!" Brooke tried to stop him by putting her hand on his shoulders.

Nathan felt to the floor with Brooke over him. "Oh, my god, Nate!"

Brooke went back to the couch so Nathan could get up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He sat up in the floor and smiled. "And my hair is a mess too, Brooke. Thanks." Nathan said, with a grin.

"Well, now you know you can never tell a girl how her hair is looking." Brooke patted his cheek. "Specially when she just gave you a night by her side in the couch." Brooke gestured towards the couch playfully and then laughed.

Nathan laughed too. "Yeah, right." He looked up and meet her eyes. "Want to get breakfast?"

"No. I got go. Derek's gonna kill me when I get home." Brooke said and walked away from him, looking for her shoes and her purse.

"Are you sure?" Nathan asked, even knowing she already was sure.

"Yes, I am." She walked towards him. "Nate, thanks for our great time together, it was really fun. I loved." Brooke kissed his cheek and walked out, running in a hurry to get home.

Nathan smiled, thinking about how had fun with Brooke in the last day. He walked out of the room because he had to go get breakfast with Haley and get ready to the pratice.

* * *

Brooke unlocked the door just in time to see Derek walk out of the room. She felt a cold chill reach her spine. She didn't expect to see him home.

"Where were you last night?" He asked in cold tone of voice. Brooke felt another chill down her spine.

"I was…" Brooke hesitated before say Nathan's name. "I was with some friends."

"You're lying." Derek shot back. "I saw you with that guy. Nathan, right?"

His words gave her another chill and then she felt a sudden anger go through her body and before Brooke could control herself, she was shouting back to Derek.

"Don't you dare touch him. Don't you dare!" She screamed and looked at him straight in the eyes, her anger disappearing.

"I won't." He said simply, after a while staring at her. "Why would I?"

Brooke walked away from him. She faced him again, feeling her heart racing in her chest.

"You had fun?" Derek asked, without wait for an answer to his last question.

"Yeah." Brooke said, after a feel seconds. "I got go." She murmured, going 'till the door.

She saw a lot behind that self control from Derek's part. She already knew he was planning something. And she knew it was against Nathan. Brooke walked in her car, heading to the Scott's place.

* * *

Nathan walked in his apartment and saw Haley sat down in the couch, looking worried. When she saw him, she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"What's wrong?" Nathan asked, worriedly, after Haley walked away from him.

"Nothing." Haley replied. "I was just worried about you last night."

"Oh." Nathan said and calmed himself down before speak again. "Yeah, right. I was with Brooke. We spend the afternoon together. It was fun."

"Is she okay?" Haley asked, worried.

"Yeah, she's doing much better than I though." Nathan said being honest. She was really much better than he though he would see her like.

"That's so good." Haley said with a smile.

"Yeah." Nathan said. He watched Haley as she was quiet, probably lost in her thoughs.

"So, how's our baby?" Nathan said suddenly and touched Haley's belly.

"He's just fine." His touch surprised her. But she was happy to have such a good boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Nathan's smile was shinning. Haley smiled back at him.

"Yeah! He's been kicking mommy a lot." Haley said, with a sweet voice. She looked at her five months belly and then back to Nathan.

"Really?" Nathan was feeling excited about the idea of have a son. "I'll bet he'll be a great basketball player!" Nathan said, already proud of their son.

"Yeah, I'll bet. Considering how good his daddy is." She said and moved to kiss Nathan's lips.

"I love you." Haley said and meet Nathan's eyes.

"I love you too." Nathan said and touched Haley's hips, driving her back to their couch.

* * *

"Nate, can I ask you something?" Haley said, after she sat down in the couch.

"Sure, Hales." Nathan replied, looking at her.

"What was that reaction of yours about Brooke yesterday when we talked?"

"Uh, I was just a little stressed with my dad and the practice. That was all. It wasn't about Brooke."

Haley didn't believed that even for a second, but she didn't wanted to argue with him about silly things like this. She would leave him alone to bring Brooke to their side again. She was a little jealous about it, but she wanted Brooke back. And she knew Nathan wanted Brooke back too and that he would be happy about being friends with her. And that was enough to her.

* * *

Brooke jumped out of her car and knocked on the Scott's door, praying to Nathan be the one to get it. Deb opened the door.

"Hi, Brooke." Deb said a little surprised, because Brooke had just left less than an half of an hour ago.

"Hi." She replied, quickly. "Is Nathan there? I really need to talk to him."

"No, honey. He just left to his place a feel minutes ago. He have pratice with Dan in an half of hour or so, but I bet you could reach him for breakfast. He would love to have breakfast with you."

"Yeah, I'll love to have breakfast with him too." Brooke walked back until her car and turned to Deb again. "Thanks, Deb!" She screamed and walked in her car.

* * *

Brooke sighed, thinking about how she would invite Nathan to a road trip without give him a tip about what was really happening. Derek would go after Nathan and Brooke felt like if she owned Nathan keep him away from trouble. One afternoon of fun was enough to pull Brooke and Nathan into trouble. Brooke was feeling regret because she decided to hang out with Nathan so close to Derek's sight.

She decided to focus on how she would get him to go with her. Suddenly, Brooke remembered about a cabin Lucas took her once. It was Keith's and she still had the key Lucas gave her before Rachel come into their lifes. Brooke picked her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Lucas's phone number. He got it right away.

"Hey, Luke." She greeted him.

"Hi, Brooke. It's nice to hear from you." He was surprised because she was calling, but he already knew she wanted something.

"So…" Brooke continued. "I was wondering if I could spend some time in your cabin…"

Lucas laughed. "Could I?" Brooke insisted.

"Sure, Brooke." Lucas laughed again. "Can I just ask you something?"

"Go ahead. I'm up to anything." She said.

"Who will you take there?"

"I think I'm going by myself. Get some fresh air. The prom is next week. I have to get ready for it."

"Yeah. I'm sort of nervous about that." Brooke felt relief as soon as he changed the subject. She obviously couldn't tell him she wanted to invite Nathan.

"Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

"I think I'm gonna invite Peyton." Lucas said.

Brooke though for a second. "Why are you nervous? You and Peyton are soulmates. I bet Peyton is thinking about invite you too." Brooke said.

"You think?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she? And I have this amazing dress that you could give to her." Brooke said, seeing a new pink dress that she had done and that was just perfect for Peyton.

"Wow." Lucas said. "Thanks, Brooke."

"Your welcome." Brooke said, smiling.

"Should I go pick it up?" Lucas asked.

"No. I'll take it to you myself. I could stop by at Nathan's and gave Haley this amazing dress I made for her."

"Well, okay, then. And thanks, Brooke. Again. For everything."

"No problem, Luke. And thanks for letting me use your cabin."

"No problem." Lucas said. "Brooke, I got go."

"Yeah, me too." Brooke said, parking her car in front of Nathan's apartment. "Bye."

Brooke jumped out of her car and headed to the door.

* * *

Nathan heard a knock on the front door and walked until the door. He opened the door and saw Brooke looking at him with a smile.

"Hi, Nate." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders to a hug. She was ready to be alike her old cheering self and get Nathan out of Tree Hill for a few days. She was so worried about his safety that she was up to everything at this point. She was sure get him out of town was the best way to keep him safe. And besides, she was sure she would have fun. Nathan had always been a good guy, but now he was even better. Sweet and friendly, just what Brooke needed.

She pulled herself away from him and stepped in, walking towards Haley.

"Hi, Haley." She hugged Haley. "It's so nice to see you." Brooke said being honest. She already was feeling guilty because she would take Nathan to the trip without Haley to know about it. But she knew she couldn't tell Haley about Derek.

"It's nice to see you too, Brooke."

Haley realized that Brooke was so alike her old self. She really was much better than Haley was expecting. Even Nathan seemed shocked.

"So, Haley, do you mind if I steal your boyfriend for breakfast?" Brooke asked, leaving Nathan even more shocked.

"No, I don't mind." Haley replied, still in shock.

"Okay." Brooke said. "Oh! And I got something for you in my car!" Brooke stepped out of the house before Haley could say something.

Brooke was back less than one second later. She held a beautiful pink dress in her hands. "That's for you." She said, looking at Haley. "You were supposed to wear it in the prom night, but Nate told me that the doctor said you can't go." Brooke sighed unhappily. "But I still want you to have it. Maybe you'll find some chance to use it." Brooke said, looking at Haley.

"Thanks, Brooke." Haley said, breathlessly. "It's really beautiful." Haley took a step closer to take a look at the dress.

"You like it?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful."

"You want to try it on?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, sure." Haley said as Brooke gave her the dress.

"You want me to go in with you?"

"No, I'll do it myself."

"Okay." Brooke stepped away. She felt Nathan touch her arm and turned to face him. His face was smooth when he looked at her.

"Thanks for bringing the dress anyway, though she couldn't go to the prom. I know it's really a big deal to her." Nathan said and gestured towards the door of Haley's room.

"She deserve it, Nathan. It's hers. I want she to use it. And it's a big deal for me too." Brooke said.

"Yeah, I know." Nathan said. Before Brooke could reply, Haley walked out of the room.

"Oh, my god!" Brooke said, running until Haley. "You're beautiful, Haley." She said, breathlessly.

"Thanks." Haley said.

"It's so perfect in you." Brooke said, taking a look at the dress.

"Thanks." Haley said again, her cheeks blushing.

"Ah, sorry interrupt you guys, but if you want to steal me for breakfast, Brooke, you got do it now, 'cause I got pratice with my dad, remember?" Nathan said.

"Oh, right." Brooke said. "I'm really sorry that I can't stay with you now, Haley. What about I stop by some day?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Haley said.

"All right. Bye." Brooke kissed Haley's cheek and walked out. Nathan send Haley a kiss and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Brooke stopped her car close to the river court, trying to prepare herself to invite Nathan to go in that road trip. She was still working in some reason to make she want leave town with someone, Nathan only, but she couldn't think of any that not the real one. Brooke finally stepped out of the car. Nathan opened his door and watched Brooke as she sat in the table.

"We'll eat here?" Nathan asked and Brooke looked up. Nathan sat by Brooke's side.

"Yeah, we will." Brooke said with a little smile. She walked until her car and picked a white box and tried to carry it until the table.

Nathan jumped out of the table and easily took the box from her hands. "You need some pratice, Brooke." Nathan teased.

"Shut up. I'm looking good."

"Yeah, you are. You only can't carry a little box like this." Nathan said and gestured to the box in his hands.

"Little? This thing is almost heavier than me, Nate." Brooke said.

"I think that's fine sense you have me or Lucas to carry things for you around." Brooke laughed.

"Yeah. I'm done." She said and laughed. Brooke opened the box and took a little box with strawberries inside. "Here, want one?" Brooke showed him the box.

"Yeah." He got one, but she stopped him.

"Here, get mine." She gave him hers and he bitted.

"Is it good?"

"Yup." Brooke laughed and turned to face him, leaving the box by her side.

"So, I been wanting to ask you something." She started.

"Shout." Nathan said.

"Yeah. Actually, I wanted to invite to come with me in some sort of road trip."

Nathan looked straight at her. "Road trip?"

"Yup. I was thinking about stay in this cabin Lucas's got. He said I can stay in there for a week or so. Just stay a little out of the bored school days to a fun road trip. And I though you might feel like join me." Brooke said and got another strawberry. She bitted and looked at Nathan waiting for an answer.

"Well, I'm up to it." He said and Brooke already started to cheer up. "But…" He continued and Brooke looked down. "…what I'm supposed to tell Haley?"

"Tell her that you're stressed with the real world and wants to live a little of a fairy tale." Brooke said and chuckled.

"You think she'll believe?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't she?" Brooke said. "And sense she knows Lucas is the owner of the cabin, she won't be worried about where you are." Brooke finished.

"Yeah. It sounds pretty good. I bet I could steal some horror movies from the Tv room."

"You could. Just try take it easy on me, so I won't have to spend the weekend in the bathroom." Brooke laughed.

"Deal. When should we go?" Nathan asked and Brooke though for a feel seconds.

"Well, I think we could leave at night. There's no school today, but there's a game, so you and I will be busy. So, I stop by your parents place around nine to pick you up?"

"Sure." Nathan said. "Ah, Brooke, I got go."

"Pratice." She said.

"Yup. Just in case I feel like spending another afternoon with you, where will you be?"

"Luke's place. I'll be helping him with this dress I made for him to give to Peyton. He wants to invite her to the prom!" Brooke said, excitedly.

Nathan laughed. "I bet he does. Anyway, will you give me a ride to my parent's place?"

"Of course." Nathan carried the box back to the car and Brooke stepped in the passenger seat. "You drive." She said and gestured towards the seat by her side. She laughed as Nathan groaned and sat down in the seat by her side.

* * *

**My Note AGAIN: Please if you like it, review it. If you don't like Brathan just don't read it. If you think I should improve, please let me know. Reviews keep me motivated to write. So, please send me reviews!!**


	3. Back To Myself

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone. I wanted to warn you guys about something. I won't be able to update this fic for about a month or so. But stay cool, because I'll keep writing. And as soon as I get Internet signal again I'll update it again. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Back To Myself ((Chapter Three))

* * *

**

Nathan parked Brooke's car close to his parents place and jumped out of the car.

"Sure you're okay to drive, Brooke?" Nathan said, with a smile.

"What do you mean? Nathan Scott, don't you piss me off or you'll see what I'll do to you."

"What about you show me now?" Nathan said, showing Brooke her car keys in his hand. "Without these you can't get out of here."

Brooke stared at the keys in disbelief and then jumped out of her car, running until Nathan. "Give me this keys right now!"

She pushed Nathan and he felt to the floor. "Give me!" Brooke screamed, fighting him for the keys. Both of them were laughing and then Brooke jumped up. "I got it!"

"No, you didn't." Nathan pulled her down as she screamed. Nathan tickled her and she stole the keys from him.

Dan was watching them from the door. He smiled. That was the kind of girl he wanted Nathan to have. But then Nathan was thinking about get married to another girl. Dan sighed and screamed Nathan's name. "Son, I know you and Brooke are having fun, but you still have pratice!" Brooke and Nathan looked at him. Brooke got up and cleaned her jeans. She looked at Dan. "Hi, Mr. Scott." She said and waved to him.

He waved back to her and smiled. "Hi, Brooke."

Brooke smiled and turned to face Nathan, who was still in the floor. "Thanks for giving me my keys back, Scott." She held her hand to help him get up.

He got her hand and looked at her. "So, see you in the game?"

"Of course." Brooke kissed his cheek and walked in her car. "Bye, Mr. Scott!"

* * *

Nathan held the ball in his hand, watching his dad stretch himself.

"So, son, what's up with you and Brooke?" Dan asked, looking up at Nathan.

"What you mean, what's up with me and Brooke?"

"It's just that I don't see her around much." Dan replied.

"I didn't even though you knew her name, dad." Nathan said.

"Well, I think she's a good girl."

"Why? Only because she's the cheerleader's team captain?"

"Nope. Because I think she's more you than that Haley girl."

"That 'Haley girl' will be my wife."

"I know, son. I only think people change their minds."

"What, like you did to Karen? And Lucas?" Nathan shouted. "Don't worry, dad. I won't do it to Haley."

"All I'm saying is that this girl would be better for your image to college." Dan said.

"Brooke is my best friend, dad. Not my girlfriend. And besides, I would never wear a girl to go into college. I want to go into college for who I am, not for who I date." Nathan said, mad at his dad for speaking of Brooke and Haley as two girls that should be used to get what Nathan's dad wanted.

Nathan dropped the ball to the floor and walked in the house, heading to the door.

* * *

Brooke knocked on Lucas's door. He opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hi, Luke." Brooke said and smiled. "So, you still need help to invite Peyton?"

"Yeah, I think so." Lucas said, looking at Brooke's face. "What happened to your face, Brooke?"

"Just the usual. Me crashing against something." Brooke said with a little laugh.

Lucas laughed and held the door open so Brooke could come in.

Brooke walked in and looked around Lucas's house. It was a mess. "Your Mom left about a week ago and the house already is like this?"

Lucas looked around too. "Hey, it's not that bad." He said, though he knew it was as bad as she had said. Brooke laughed.

"Hey, I got Peyton's dress in the trunk. Will you help me to get it?"

"Of course." Lucas walked out and got the pink dress out of the trunk. He handed it to Brooke. She walked in carefully to don't let the dress touch the walls. "So, what do you think?" Brooke said, showing Lucas the dress. "You think Peyton will like it?"

"Yeah. By the way, all your dresses are amazing. How could Peyton don't like them?"

"Thanks." Brooke said and looked down, her cheeks blushing. Lucas watched her as she looked up again.

"Where should I put it?" Brooke asked.

"In the closet. I think Peyton won't find it there."

"Okay." Brooke found a place to put the dress inside Lucas's closet. She looked at her job and then back to Lucas. She smiled. "What?" Lucas asked.

"Nothing." Brooke laughed. "I only can't believe you're scared of inviting Peyton to the prom."

"Well, I don't know if she'll want to go with me."

"Of course she will. And you know that."

"I'm not sure."

"Don't worry about it, Luke. She's in love with you." Brooke said and saw Lucas smile. He was quiet for a while and she Brooke couldn't stand stay in silence for one more minute.

"So, ready to the big game tonight?" She asked, cheerfully.

"I hope so." Lucas said.

"Well, your father is killing Nathan with pratice. Why don't stop by the Scott's place and keep Nathan from dying before the game, Luke?"

"I already took care of that, Brooke. Dan is not going to the game."

"Wow!" Brooke screamed. "Why is that?" There was an evil smile crossing her face.

"Because he and Deb will take Haley to the hospital." Lucas said, not so cheerful anymore. As Brooke heard that, she looked straight at him. "What? Why?"

"Nothing serious. Just some check-up stuff."

"Why Nathan is not going with her?"

"Because Dan wants him to be in the game. Nathan said he would go if he and Deb take Haley to the hospital."

"Oh, my god." Brooke finally though about a reason to make Nathan's mood be so weird in the night they spent together.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Nate is gonna be upset during the game, right?"

"Yup. He really wanted to go with Haley…" Lucas started and then he saw Brooke's face change like if she had a great idea. "Brooke, what?"

"Nathan's not going to the game." Brooke said and got her purse, heading to the door.

Before she leave, Lucas wanted to have a clue of what she was planning.

"Brooke, what you're going to do?"

"Don't worry! No damage will be done!" She jumped the stairs steps. "I'm pretty sure you can take care of the game yourself!"

With that, Brooke walked in her car with a smile on her face, driving away before Lucas could make more questions.

* * *

Nathan knocked on Peyton's door three times before she open it. She was wearing make-up and the cheerleader outfit.

"Nate!" Peyton was surprised with his visit. "What are you doing here?" Nathan didn't smile at her. That meant that Nathan wanted to talk about something serious.

"I need to talk to you." He replied. "About your brother."

"Sure. Come on in." Peyton opened the door and let him in.

They sat together in the table and Nathan kept quiet for a while, thinking about how he could tell Peyton about his theory that Derek was abusing Brooke without hurt her feelings.

"So, what you wanted to ask me about my brother?" Peyton asked, interrupting all his thoughts.

"Well…I think that Brooke's bruises have something to do with him." Nathan said.

Peyton didn't move. "What do you mean?" She asked. Nathan could clearly that she wouldn't believe him.

"I think he's abusing her, Peyton." Nathan tried to avoid her after he said that. When he finally looked at her, he saw that she was looking scared. As scared Brooke was when they talked about Derek. Peyton composed her expression.

"Nate, of course he isn't." Peyton said. "I don't know what's happening to Brooke, but I'm sure that it's not Derek's fault."

Nathan took a deep breath and looked up at Peyton. "Peyton, there's anything I need to know about Derek?" He asked, looking in her eyes.

Peyton looked away before answer him. Nathan saw fear cross Peyton's face again.

"Peyton, you can talk to me." He said, touching her hand.

"I…I don't…know…" Peyton said, staring at his hand in hers. She was thoughtful for a while, completely lost in her thoughs. She sighed and meet Nathan's eyes. "There's nothing wrong with Derek, Nathan." She said in a confident tone of voice.

Nathan took his hand away from hers, being sure that she was lying. He had seen the look in her face. The same look Brooke used when they talked about Derek.

"Really. There isn't." Peyton said again. "And Brooke's bruises are probably just because of accidents she had. She's don't been lucky lately, you know." Peyton let out an nervous laugh, looking for some sign on Nathan's face. There was nothing.

He hadn't believed her at all. He knew there was something Brooke and Peyton were keeping to themselves. He had no clue if it was a secret between both of them or if it was a secret that only they knew. He was almost sure that Peyton never told Brooke what she was hiding about Derek. Nathan said bye to Peyton, walking out of her house.

* * *

Nathan parked his car close to the river court. He had to think. He wanted to find a reason, besides Derek hurting Brooke. Or maybe even Peyton. Nathan only found that reason to make Peyton get so scared.

Suddenly, a memory flashed in his mind. Brooke kissing Derek and running to talk to Peyton about it. He saw Peyton's worried expression. Thinking about it now made more sense to him. He matched Peyton was trying to make Brooke stay away from Derek.

**_*flashback* _**

**_Brooke screamed Peyton's name and she turned to face her friend. Brooke was so happy. She had just kissed Derek. _**

**"_Peyton, I kissed Derek! I kissed Derek!" Brooke screamed and jumped around Peyton, looking like a child. She looked at Peyton waiting for her to say something. Brooke got worried when she realized Peyton was looking scared._**

**"_Peyton, are you okay?" Peyton blinked and looked at Brooke._**

**"_You…you kissed Derek?" Peyton asked, ignoring Brooke's question._**

**"_Yes, I did." Brooke replied, still worried. "Aren't you happy for me?" Brooke asked, smiling now._**

**"_Brooke, I…I got go." Peyton started to walk away, but Brooke got her arm._**

**"_What happened, P. Sawyer?" Brooke asked, worriedly._**

**"_Nothing. I just have to go home." Peyton said._**

**"_Peyton, you can talk to me. Is it because I kissed your brother? If you want, I can come back there and slap him." Brooke said._**

**_Peyton laughed. "It's just…it's just that I don't think you should get out with Derek." Peyton finished._**

**"_Why not?" Brooke asked._**

**"_Because…because you shouldn't."_**

**"_Wait. DO YOU LIKE HIM?" Brooke asked, loudly._**

**"_NO. OF COURSE NOT." Peyton said, smiling to the though of date Derek. "He's my brother, Brooke."_**

**"_Half-brother." Brooke said. "Maybe you have a secret crush on him, and if you do, you can tell me because I'll just give him to you." Brooke said, cheerfully._**

**_Peyton's smile faded. "Actually, it's exactly the opposite…he's the one with the secret crush…" Peyton whispered, more to herself than to Brooke._**

**"_What?" Brooke screamed. "Stop whispering like that, P. Sawyer! I can barely hear you!"_**

**_When Peyton finally realized what she had said, she felt relief because Brooke was drunk and would probably forget about that in least than one minute._**

**"_Nathan, come here!" She screamed, jumping as she screamed._**

**_*ends flashback*_**

Nathan felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes, jumping at the sight of Brooke by his said.

It was night already, he realized. "What are you doing here, Nate?" She was sit over the table of the river court by his side.

"I think I must had fallen asleep…" Nathan said, sitting on the table.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Brooke said and touched his arm. "Come on."

"But…shouldn't we go to the game first?" Nathan asked.

"Change of plans." Brooke said.

"What?"

"Well, sense that you're dad doesn't wants you to go with Haley to the hospital, our trip is going to be earlier." Brooke said with a smile.

Nathan was quiet for a while, thinking about what Brooke had said. They walked in her car and Nathan kept lost in his thoughs.

"Brooke, shouldn't we stop by at my place so I can get some clothes?" He asked her, after remembering all about the road trip.

"Oh, I took care of that. Haley told where the hidden keys are."

"Okay." Nathan said and closed his eyes, feeling a little tired.

"Nate, you can sleep if you want." Brooke said. "Let's just stop by to eat something, okay?"

"Okay." He said. Brooke parked her car close to a diner.

Both walked in, feeling the smell of food.

They sat down on a table in the back. A man came to get what they wanted.

"So, what do you want to eat, Nate?"

"Brooke, the question is: What do you want to eat? You chose, I pay."

"Okay." Brooke smiled and looked at the guy by her side. "So, can you get us some ice cream please?"

"Okay, miss. What kind of ice cream you want?"

"Hmmm…" Brooke though for a few seconds and then looked at Nathan.

"What ice cream you think I should pick, Nate?"

"I think you should choose flakes ice cream." He said, after a few seconds thinking.

"Okay. Flakes ice cream, please." She said and smiled at Nathan. He smiled back at her and then looked down.

"So, will you explain to me what were you doing sleeping at the river court and not getting ready to the game?" Nathan chuckled and looked at her.

"Well, I didn't went to the pratice. I went to talk to Peyton. She spoke some stupid stuff and I was angry when I left her house, so I decided to spent some time alone. I matched the river court was the best place to do it." Nathan finished. "Now, you're turn." He said. "Why you decided to leave town earlier?"

"Well, first because I decided that you're dad was an idiot not letting you go with Haley to the hospital and because I was bored after I left Lucas's place."

"Um." Nathan nodded.

The guy gave Brooke her ice cream and she took her spoon, getting a little of her ice cream. She saw Nathan looking at her ice cream. "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, sure." Nathan said. "I'll just ask the guy for another spoon." Nathan started to walk away, but Brooke stopped him. "Use mine. I'll get the new spoon." She said.

Nathan sat in Brooke's sit. When she came back, he gave her some space by his side.

Both of them kept eating in silence, when Nathan suddenly touched his forehead.

"Are you okay, Nate?" Brooke said, leaving her spoon on the unfinished ice cream and touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, just a little tired." He replied. "But you can finish eating the ice cream."

Nathan shook his body a little, feeling cold. Brooke realized that and walked away from the table to pay for the ice cream.

She walked back to the table and touched Nathan's shoulder.

"Come on, Nate." She helped him get up. "I'm done with the ice cream." She said, looking at the unfinished ice cream over the table. She knew Nathan wouldn't leave if she said she wouldn't eat the rest of the ice cream.

Brooke closed her convertible on the top. Nathan helped her and the both of them walked in the car.

"Will we stop by to sleep in some road place?" Nathan asked Brooke, turning to look at her.

"Not really. I was thinking we could sleep in the car." Brooke replied.

"In the car?" Nathan was surprised. He never though Brooke would agree with sleep inside a car.

"Yeah. In the car." Brooke said, confuse. "Why? What is wrong with sleep in the car?"

"Nothing. I just though you refused to sleep inside cars." Brooke laughed.

"Well, there's a lot you don't know about me, Nathan Scott." She said.

"Well, I want to find out these things." He said. Brooke felt a smile crawl on her face and her cheeks blushing.

Nathan smiled at her. She smiled back and kept driving as Nathan closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *


	4. The Night Never Ends

Hey, everyone! I'm finally back!! I took like ages to write that, I was so out of inspiration!! Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

**The Night Never Ends ((Chapter Four))

* * *

**

Brooke touched Nathan's shoulder slowly to don't scare him. "Nate?" She called. "Nate?" She called him again as he started to move on the passenger seat by her side.

"Brooke? You want me to drive or something?" Nathan said, putting his arms up and looking at her.

"No." Brooke whispered. "I just can't stand here without talking. Can you talk to me, please, Nate?" Brooke said, still whispering.

"Yeah, sure." Nathan said, lowering his voice. "But why are we whispering?"

Brooke laughed. "Nothing. Just because you were sleeping and didn't wanted to startle you."

"Um, okay." Nathan laughed. "We're there yet?" Nathan asked Brooke, sitting up.

"No. But we'll be in a half of hour or so."

"Cool. Can't wait to get there." The silence filled the car and that was making Nathan nervous. "You're car is awesome outside, Brooke, but he's sort of…small. Inside, I mean." Nathan said, looking up at her.

"What you're talking about?" Brooke asked, turning to face him.

"I'm talking about your car." Nathan said, with a shrug.

"My car is just fine, Nate." Brooke said, looking at him with a smile crawling on her face.

"Yeah, I know. Your car is awesome." Nathan said, with a sigh.

Brooke looked back at the street. She touched Nathan's shoulder. "Are you okay, Nate?"

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied, looking at her. "Just…I wish I could be there with Haley right now." Nathan looked down.

"Hey, I promise you I'll make sure you'll go with her next time." Brooke smiled at him and pressed his shoulder. He smiled back at her.

"Thanks." Nathan said, simply.

* * *

Derek runned in the gym looking for Brooke. He hated that place, but he wanted to make sure his girlfriend wasn't walking around with Nathan Scott again. He saw Peyton and waved to her. She waved back and Derek runned until her.

"Peyton!" He came closer to her. "Have you seen Brooke? I'm looking for her."

"No." Peyton said. "Actually I'm looking for her too. I was about to call you."

"Have you tried to call her yet?"

"Yeah, I have. Her cell is off." Peyton said, with sigh. "But I think Lucas was with her this afternoon. Maybe he knows something."

"Could you call me if you hear anything about Brooke?"

"Yeah, sure." Peyton said and Derek started to turn to the other side.

"Thanks." He said and disappeared from Peyton's sight. She started to look for Lucas in the crowded gym.

When she finally spotted him, she screamed his name. "Luke, come here!"

As Lucas runned until her she placed a smile on her face.

"Have you seen Brooke?" She asked, when Lucas was close enough to hear her.

"Yeah, I saw her this afternoon. Why?"

"Because she's way late and even Derek is looking for her…I'm starting to get worried about her. Brooke never gets late to basketball games."

"Yeah, I know. There's something else I realized too. Nathan's not here." Lucas said, looking around.

"Well, he stopped by at my place asking some stuff about Derek."

"Yeah? He was okay?"

"He was just…looking a little bit angry about something. Probably about Derek."

"What? Why?" Lucas said and turned around looking for his brother.

"I don't know. I think he's worried about Brooke or something. I really don't understand your brother."

"Me neither." Lucas said, with a sigh. "I have no idea what he thinks about."

"Well, anyway, I'll try his cell. Maybe he knows where Brooke is." Peyton started to dial Nathan's number and Lucas finally understood what Brooke had meant when she was with him that afternoon. Peyton looked up at Lucas and stopped dialing Nathan's number.

"Luke?" She asked in a worried tone of voice. "Luke? Are you okay?"

"I know where they are." Lucas whispered and looked at Peyton.

"Brooke? You know where she is?"

"Yeah, I think I do. I borrowed her that cabin I have…she said she wanted to spent a few days there. Alone. Then, I told her Nathan was upset because Dan wouldn't allow him to go with Haley to the hospital. So, she said something about Nathan, a plan or something, and left."

"So, you think they're together?" Peyton asked, confused.

"Well, they're not here. She borrowed my cabin and said something crazy about Nathan not coming tonight, and now they're not here. Don't you think it's a lot of coincidence for one night stand?"

"Well, yeah, but maybe Nathan wasn't feeling okay and Brooke found something better to do."

"Or maybe they're together, driving to my cabin."

"Um. Okay. So…maybe we should go after them?"

"No. I think we should stay, win this game and call them in the morning to know what happened."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Peyton looked around. "But what I'm supposed to tell Derek? He's looking for her too."

"I don't know. Tell him that we don't know where she is."

"Okay. We got go now. The game is gonna start in a minute or so." Peyton said.

"Okay." Lucas said and Peyton came closer to him.

"Good luck, hottie." She said and kissed his cheek.

Lucas laughed and walked away from her. Peyton took her cell phone and dialed Brooke's number.

"Hi, this is Brooke. You called right, but at the wrong time. Leave your message." Peyton closed her phone and sighed, walking until where the other cheerleaders were.

* * *

"Wow! We're finally here!" Brooke screamed and jumped out of her car. "I can't believe we're actually here."

Nathan laughed and stepped out of the car too. "Me neither. I so need some fun in my life."

"Well. Then, are you ready to get the drinks?" Brooke said and laughed, running to the house.

"Shouldn't we get our bags first?" Nathan shouted toward Brooke.

"Not really, baby." Brooke said, with a laugh. "We have the whole night to do that. Come on!" She screamed and got his hand, driving him to the inside of the house.

"This place is still the same sense the last time I was here." Brooke said, looking around and letting go of Nathan's hand.

"Are you sure we can leave our bags inside the car?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's totally safe. We don't have neighbors and people just come here on summer vacation. Which is far far away…" Brooke said and started to walk upstairs until the bedrooms. "You come or what?" She called out to Nathan.

"I'm coming." He said and started make his way upstairs.

* * *

Derek runned out of the gym and saw a girl walk in. He was sure that it was Brooke and he runned after her. "Brooke!" He called.

The girl turned around and looked at him. She smiled.

"Sorry. You're not who I though you were." Derek said, turning around.

"Hey, wait." He heard the girl say. "You`re looking for Brooke, right?"

"Yeah. You know where she is?"

"She said something about this cabin she would spend a few days in."

"Do you know if she was going alone?" Derek asked, looking around.

"Well, I guess she went alone. At least, she haven't mentioned anybody." The girl said, looking at Derek's body and cursing her friend over having so many hot guys falling for her. "I'm Rachel."

"Derek." He said and shook the hand she had pulled in his direction.

"So, Derek, you want to watch the game with me or something?"

"Yeah, I'm not exactly a basketball games fan, but I think it might be fun."

Derek walked in the gym with Rachel, so they could watch the game.

* * *

"So, what we're gonna drink, sir?" Brooke asked from her chair beside the pool.

"I don't know, miss. What would you like to drink?" Nathan asked, making a face.

"Maybe you could choose it for me?" Brooke said, smiling at Nathan.

"All right." He said, with a laugh. Nathan walked until Lucas's bar to check what he had.

He got two glasses of champagne and gave Brooke one. He sat in the chair next to her.

"I'm wondering how uncle Keith got enough money to pay for this place." Nathan said.

"Lucas told me that was a birthday gift from your grandparents." Brooke said, looking at Nathan.

"Yeah?" Nathan asked, doubtfully. "I always though my dad was the favorite son."

"Yeah, me too. But apparently, it was when your father quitted playing basketball."

"Oh. That sort of explains everything." Nathan said, with a laugh, that disappeared as he started to think about his dad. Brooke watched him for a few seconds and decided what she would do that night.

"Nate?" She touched his shoulder and he looked at her. "I think I'm gonna swim."

"Okay. Just don't freeze yourself. This weekend will suck without you."

"Don`t worry about it. I guess the pool is warm." Brooke said, walking until the pool.

"Knock yourself out, then." Nathan said, standing up and moving closer to Brooke.

"I'll just jump in it." Brooke looked at the pool and took her top through her head.

"Whoa!" Nathan said, watching Brooke as she took her clothes off. "You'll swin naked?"

"No." Brooke shruged. "I haven't brought my bikinis, so I'll just use my underwear."

"Okay." Nathan said, looking at Brooke. He knew he shouldn't, but Haley wasn't exactly able to give him sex. And he knew that think like that made he become a jerk, but he just couldn't help it. Brooke's voice broke his thoughs and made he jump.

"Stop looking!" She screamed and jumped in the pool, laughing. "Yay!!"

Nathan laughed and took his shirt off. "I'm coming in. You better run or I'll soak you more than you already are."

"No! Natie, no please!!" Brooke screamed when Nathan jumped in the pool to get to her. "Please! I'll be good, I promise!" Brooke shouted, swimming through the pool and laughing.

Nathan got her and she started to scream and laugh, trying to make him let go off her. When Nathan finally stopped, Brooke looked at him. "Had fun enough or you still want to take advantage?" Brooke said, half-jokingly half-angrily to him. Nathan backed off almost right away.

"Whoa! Cool it, Brooke." Nathan said, softly. Brooke walked out of the pool and into the house.

* * *

She went upstairs to the room that Lucas had shared with her. There were still some clothes left from the last time she had been there. She heard Nathan call her name down the stairs and ignored him.

"Brooke, come on. You know you can talk to me." Nathan moved through the stairs as Brooke took her wet clothes off.

She was unsure if she could trust Nathan enough to tell him about Derek. Even with the fact that he had changed, Brooke had never been too close to Nathan. Since Derek she couldn't be around anybody. Specially guys. Derek was so freaked about cheating that it was like if Brooke kissed everyone she saw at the streets.

"Don't walk in! I'm naked!" Brooke shouted at Nathan, startling him.

"Do you want to talk?"

"No." Brooke replied.

"Come on, Brooke. Everyone knows what Derek does to you. Everyone. Even Lucas." Nathan pressed.

"You know what, Nathan?" Brooke forgot the clothes and walked out of the room, staring at Nathan. "Go to hell!"

Nathan stared at her for long seconds. "Brooke, why can't you just tell me the truth? I know Derek is the one hurting you. And I don't want him hurting my best-friend!" Nathan screamed.

Brooke's eyes were filled with tears when Nathan pulled her to his stayed like that for a long minutes.

Nathan finally unwrapped his arms and stared at her. Brooke moved and kissed his lips as he kissed her back. Nathan pulled Brooke against the wall as they kissed.

Brooke pushed him aside and slapped him across the face. "Don't you ever do that again!" She screamed and closed the door on Nathan's face.


End file.
